CPG manufacturers and retailers are increasingly interested in embedding sensor systems into real retail environments to study the interactions between shoppers, displays and products. The learnings from such studies yield valuable insights that can be applied to optimize product range, displays and the overall shopper experience. Such embedding of sensor systems into retail environments presents a number of challenges, including but not limited to how to embed a large number of sensors, how to minimize the sensors' form factor and cost, how to seamlessly integrate different types of sensors, how to effectively bring power and data connections to those different sensors, how to minimize the amount of wiring required, how to bring about fast and efficient installation, removal and changes to sensor arrays. A need exists to address the problems noted above and other problems previously experienced.